Crying for Attention
by HockeyPunk
Summary: Read and Find out R/R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Jeff at all. Although I wish I did, but Britany is mine. If anyone wants this, and I doubt you will, you can have it just email me glanced at the clock 2:00. Jeff still wasn't home. He said he would be home at 12:00. Frustrated she got up from the couch and went into the bedroom. This was the fourth time this week he had been late getting home. She suspected he was cheating on her, but she didn't voice it. She never let anyone know how she was truly feeling. She went into the bedroom and changed into her pajamas, a black tank top with purple MoJo JoJo pants. She pulled her shoulder length black hair into a ponytail. Just as she slipped into bed she heard the front door close and lock. She shut her eyes tight trying to appear sleep. She heard Jeff enter the room, and strip down to his blue boxers. She felt him get into bed.

"Brit are you sleeping?"

She just laid there not moving her eyes, and tried to steady her breathing. She felt him shift so that he was pressed right up against her back. He draped his arm across her stomach and began to rub it. He put his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck. She then started to feel tiny drops of water on her shoulder.

"I'm so sorry." She decided that she really wanted to know what he was sorry for. She opened her eyes and softly said.

"What are sorry for?"

When she spoke she startled him and he jumped a little. She turned so they could see each other. He stared into her eyes and she stared back. She thought to herself his eyes looked a little bloodshot and glazed over.

"I'm sorry for never coming home when I say I will and lying to you all the time and…" he paused and sat up, breaking their eye contact. She sat up too.

"Jeff what's wrong. What else are you sorry for?" He just shrugged and shook his head.

"Are you cheating on me?" She asked meekly scared of the answer. He snapped his head around to look at her as if he had been slapped. He grabbed her face and rubbed her cheeks with his thumbs.

"No. I'm not cheating on you. I would never cheat on you. I love you with all my heart. Remember that ok. I will always love you ok."

She looked into his eyes and nodded.

"Well if you aren't cheating on me then what are you sorry for?" He pulled his hands from her face.

"The reason I have been staying out late and lying to you is because I have gotten addicted to Cocaine."

She looked at him in disbelief.

"Are you serious? Jeff you need to get help fast." He looked at her with tears running down his face. "I know but.."She cut him off. "There are no buts Jeff! You have to get help. If you don't you could get really sick or die! What am I going to do without you? I need you!" She finished saying all that she had to say with a stream of tears running her cheeks. Jeff just sat with his knees pulled up with his arms around them. He looked at her. She could see that something in his eyes changed.

"You need me!? Is that the only reason you want me to get help? So that you can get money?" He glared at her. She tried to say something but couldn't find her voice. "Well you know what I don't need or want you, you selfish little bitch. Now get the fuck outta my house NOW" He pointed to the door. And when she didn't get up he grabbed her by the forearm and pushed her onto the floor.

"Don't worry about your clothes just get the fuck out." She slowly got up from the floor and dusted herself off. She got her shoes and keys and walked out the door. She didn't even look back. She got into her car and started it up. She had nowhere to go so she just drove. She ended up in the park. She sat there till morning. While she sat there she began thinking about what she was going to do. She decided that at 10:00 she would go and get her clothes and then she would board a plane back to Texas. She didn't need Jeff if he didn't need what did you think tell me PLEASE! And if you think I should write more. thanks ~MR~


	2. Author's Note

Whoa!!!!!!! It's been 2 whole years since I have last updated. I had completely forgotten about this story. I had the next two chapters typed up but before I got to post them e got a new comp and they sold my old one. And the note book I was writing this in has disappeared. I will try to find it and post the 3rd and 4th chapters. But until then PLEASE PLEASE send me some ideas. Well That's all for now. Thanks for the reviews, and a BIG thanks to K.I.M for reviewing and reminding me that I had a story on this site.   
  
P.S Please send ideas……I'll be your best friend!!!!!! 


End file.
